Siempre te llevé en mi corazón
by IzumiHikari0249
Summary: Una chica llamada Hikari Izumi es la niña más poderosa que ha nacido en el clan Izumi. Pero después Orochimaru se quiere apoderar de ella. Pero con los grandes poderes de los Izumi, sus padres no lo permiten, pero le dejan una maldicion.


Estos personajes son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto del anime Naruto, excepto la chica Hikari Izumi, inventada por mi. Ojalá les guste... He esperado tanto tiempo para compartir este fic que me tenia loca... :3

* * *

"En el fondo de mi corazón se llena de tanta ilusión, con tan sólo verte, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse como si fuera a explotar y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, nunca te pude olvidar."

**_Hikari Izumi _**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**ENFRÉNTATE A TU DESTINO**

Esta historia trata de una chica llamada Hikari Izumi, quien nace un 20 de diciembre a las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja en plena batalla. Estaba su familia, el clan Izumi, quienes eran uno de los clanes más poderosos y quedaban pocos, debido al gran enemigo al que se enfretaban. Sus padres era lo único que tenía Hikari en esos momentos y apenas era una bebé. Cuando atacaban al clan, el gran enemigo era nada más que Orochimaru, que era uno de los Sanin del Tercer Hokage y un gran estudiante, pero despues más adelante todo cambió y ahora quiere destruir la aldea.

Orochimaru controlaba a un monstruo llamado "Lobo de 10 colas", una de las bestias más temidas de todos, después del "Zorro de las 9 colas", que apareció en una batalla hace 6 meses atrás y fue sellada en un niño por el cuarto Hokage.

Una parte de la aldea estaba conpletamente destruida, y ya quedaban pocos sobrevivientes en esa parte. Los únicos Izumi que se encontraban escondidos entre los restos de la aldea, eran derrotados por Orochimaru y después, él cogió a Hikari y la miró fijamente y se dirige a sus padres diciéndoles:

_"Ay. Que linda niña tienen. Debieran tratarla con mucho cuidado, así que le daré un regalo de parte mía"_

Y los padres de Hikari, trataron de quitarle la niña, "No te atrevas, maldito", pero ya era tarde. Su hija fue mordida por Orochimaru y ella estaba llorando.

"_Que pena. No pudieron ni siquiera tocarme para defenderla. Que lástima que no sean buenos padres. Estará maldita a vivir para siempre hasta que su mejor amigo la asesine_"

Pero después los Izumi se preparaban para hacer un jutsu especial para su hija:

_"Eso es lo que tu crees, serpiente" "Así que prepárate para lo peor"_

Ellos empezaron a reunir todo su chakra, pero no era un chakra común, era algo más poderoso que el de cualquiera, incluyendo a Orochimaru, pero estaban muy débiles, y Orochimaru se queda pensando:_"De dónde sacan tanto chakra? Esto es imposible!" _Y les dice de manera asustadiza:

_"Qué están..."_

Y los padres dicen al mismo tiempo:

"_ARTE NINJA. JUTSU DEL SELLO_"

Y el Lobo de 10 colas se sella en Hikari y trata de sacar la marca que le dejó Orochimaru, pero aún así, estaba ya marcada de por vida.

Orochimaru se retiró al saber que ya no tenía a su bestia y todos sus guerreros se fueron con él.

Los padres, después de haberle sellado la bestia en Hikari, le dicen:

"Hija, tu fuiste elegida entre todos como la más poderosa de todo el clan. Nunca lo olvides"

"Siempre estaremos contigo, aunque no estemos vivos, así que...ah...a...a...diós...Hikari..."

Los padres cayeron suavemente al suelo, como si fueran gotas de lluvia. Hikari rompió a llorar como cualquier bebé, pero nadie venía a rescatarlos en ese momento.

Los anbu iban en camino por fin al rescate, o mejor dicho, a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Estaba a cargo de esa misión, Itachi Uchiha, uno de los mejores del clan Uchiha y apenas tenia como siete u ocho años. Él y su grupo de misión estaban buscando sobrevivientes del clan Izumi, pero no encontraron ninguno, hasta que escucharon a una bebé llorando tanto que el grupo fue rápidamente para investigar.

Cuando llegaron, tan sólo vieron a una bebé y dos personas muertas. La única hija del jefe del clan Izumi, quien se le ha considerado una bendición. En ese entonces, Itachi recogió a la bebé y se fueron con ella y luego a darle la noticia al Tercer Hokage, debido a que el Cuarto estaba muerto, según dicen.

Después de haber dado las noticias al Tercer Hokage, el Hokage le dijo a Itachi:

_" Itachi, debes llevar a Hikari a una guardería de niños, para que la adopten y tenga una nueva familia"_

_"Pero,... no sería posible que se quedara con mi familia? Nosotros la cuidaríamos bien._" Dijo Itachi muy apenado al haber dicho esa pregunta.

_"Sería estupendo, pero ella debe pertenecer a otro tipo de familia. A una familia humilde. Ustedes son demasiado para ella."_

_"Entiendo"_ Itachi suspiró en ese momento.

_"Lo mejor será mandarla a la guardería hasta que alguien la adopte"_ dijo el Hokage.

_"Sí, Lord Hokage_" dijo Itachi muy triste al saber que no podía tener otro hermano, pero no puede hacer nada contra el Hokage, era su superior.

Después de la plática con el Hokage, Itachi se dirigió hacia la guardería para dejar a Hikari, que estaba dormida y comenzó a llover, pero le dijo entonces mientras caían sus lágrimas de tristeza:

_"Hikari. Eres muy linda, siendo tan inocente, apenas viviendo...De verdad quería tenerte como otra hermana, pero lastimosamente no puedo. Así que... vendré a visitarte cuando pueda y quiero que sepas, que te empecé a querer apenas que te vi,...eres una chica fuerte y quiero que seas asi de hoy en adelante, de acuerdo?"_

Después de tantas lágrimas, Hikari abrió los ojos y mirando hacia Itachi y le sonrió. Itachi se sintió muy feliz al haber visto a esa niña con esa hermosa sonrisa, pero Itachi pensando en quererla como parte de su familia, no puede desobedecer las órdenes del Hokage. Así que él entró a la guardería y se dirigió hacia una joven y le dice:

_"Disculpa señorita, sería usted tan amable de recibir a esta niña en su guardería? Me la encontré muy lejos de aquí y sus padres están muertos. Y no quiero que le pase nada malo._ "

_"Descuide. Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarle una familia, pero, por qué no la adopta usted? Se ve interesado en cuidar muy bien de esa niña."_

Itachi le estaba dando la pequeña a la joven y dice: _"Problemas familiares"_

_"Es tan hermosa. Que mal que no la puedas cuidar. Pero descuide. Ella estará bien. No se preocupe"_

_"Gracias"_

Itachi ya se dirigía hacia la salida de la guardería, pero después Hikari empieza a gritar a Itachi. Él dio la vuelta al ver a Hikari gritando por él, que apenas la conoció. Después fue hacia donde ella y le da un beso en la frente y le dice:

_"Hasta luego, Hikari. Cuídate mucho"_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
